tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Maotelus
Maotelus ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Zestiria und erscheint in Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Tales of Berseria Maotelus ist der Drache des Lichts und Anführer der fünf elementaren Herrscher: Amenoch, Hyanoa, Musiphe und Eumacia. Er gilt als Lichtwesen, unter dessen Schutz die Menschheit steht. Maotelus gehört zu jenen Seraphim, die ursprünglich Menschen gewesen waren. Er war der ungeborene Sohn von Celica Crowe und Artorius Collbrande und ist ungeplant an Innominat geopfert worden, als seine Mutter von Hellions attackiert wurde und in den Schlund am Schrein der Ruhe gestürzt ist. Aus dem Opfer des ungeborenen Kindes ist ein Seraph (dort "Malak" genannt) entstanden, der den Namen Laphicet erhielt und sich von anderen Seraphim davon unterschied, dass er ein Teil Innominats und Herrscher der Silberflamme war. Mit der Silberflamme ist er dazu imstande, die Bosheit zu reinigen und Hellions zu läutern. Innominat, der ursprüngliche fünfte Herrscher neben den vier elementaren Herrscher, ist schließlich von einem Herrscher des Unheils, Velvet Crowe, in einen ewigen Kreislauf gezwungen worden, in dem sie sich gegenseitig fressen und nähren. Daher ist Innominat nicht mehr dazu imstande, seine Position als fünfter Herrscher weiterzuführen, wodurch jedoch die Kräfte der elementaren Herrscher ungebrembst aufeinanderstoßen würden. thumb|300px|left|Maotelus in der animierten Endsequenz (Zestiria) Um dies zu verhindern, hat Laphicet sich selbst als neuer fünfter Herrscher angeboten und nimmt an Innominats Stelle das Land selbst als seinen Träger, indem er sich mit dem Erdenpuls verbindet. Hierbei schenkt er der Menschheit den Segen der Silberflamme, um Hellions läutern zu können. Bekannt wird er nicht unter seinem Namen Laphicet, sondern unter seinem wahren Namen Maotelus, was in der alten Sprache "Der, der lebt" bedeutet. Erst nach dem Finale von Tales of Berseria wird sein wahrer Name offenbart. Obwohl Maotelus am später als Thron von Artorius bekannten Empyreischen Thron seine Position als fünfter Herrscher annahm, wechselte er im Laufe der Zeit zur Schreinkirche von Pendrago. Dort war er so vielen Hirten der Hauptherrscher und gab ihnen die Silberflamme, dass sie ganze Armeen gegen Hellions formen konnten. Ära des Chaos Etwa zwei Jahrzehnte vor Tales of Zestiria wird Maotelus von Michael nach Camlann gebracht, wodurch Michael nach der Aufgabe seines Hirtentums zumindest verhindern wollte, dass Maotelus hellionisieren würde. Maotelus zog also wieder zum Thron von Artorius und erfuhr Gebete von den Einwohnern Camlanns. Bald darauf wurde Camlann von Truppen aus Rolance besitzt, angeführt von dem General Georg Heldalf. Heldalf versprach den Einwohnern Schutz vor den Truppen aus Hyland, flüchtete jedoch, als die Feinde tatsächlich einfielen. Die Hylander töteten den Großteil der Bevölkerung Camlanns und schändeten den Thron von Artorius, Maotelus' Schrein. Die Bosheit stieg rasch an und schnell hellionisierte Maotelus. thumb|300px|Mit Maotelus armatisierter Heldalf Seine Bosheit breitete sich aus und hellionisierte den Säugling Mikleo, den Neffen des Hirten Michael. Michael entschied sich dazu, Mikleo an Maotelus zu opfern, und tötete ihn am Thron von Artorius, um Heldalf mit Unsterblichkeit zu verfluchen. Gleichzeitig wurden Maotelus und Heldalf durch diesen Fluch miteinander verbunden, da die von Maotelus erzeugte Bosheit, die zuvor an Mikleo gehaftet hatte, nun auf Heldalf überging. Maotelus selbst gelangte jedoch niemals aus Camlann raus: Muse, Mikleos Mutter sowie Schwester von Michael, brachte ihre gesamte Kraft auf und sprach einen Eid, um Camlann vom Rest der Welt abzuschneiden und Maotelus darin zu versiegeln. Da Maotelus das Land selbst als Träger hat und über den Erdenpuls mit allen Gebieten verbunden ist, wird sein Einflussbereich dadurch nur leicht geschwächt und es wird verhindert, dass Heldalf sich endgültig mit Maotelus verbinden kann. Genau dies wird aber sein späterer Plan: Er will mit Maotelus armatisieren, da er durch den Erdenpuls seine Macht vergrößern kann. Tales of Zestiria Zaveid wird sich im Kampf gegen Heldalf in Aifreads Jagdrevier der Anwesenheit Maotelus' gewahr und macht die anderen darauf aufmerksam. Über den Geschichtenerzähler der Zeit, Mayvin, erfahren die Helden mehr über die Vergangenheit von Maotelus und Heldalf, denn mithilfe der Erdgeschichtssteine sind die Helden dazu imstande, Maotelus' Erinnerungen zu sehen, die er für wichtig erachtet. Im Verlauf des Finalkampfes am Thron von Artorius armatisiert Heldalf schließlich mit Maotelus und erhält damit die Form eines gigantischen Drachen. Sobald es den Helden jedoch gelingt, durch die Pistole Siegfried und den Einsatz der Seraphim als "Angriffe mit eigenem Willen" die Kräfte zwischen Heldalf und Maotelus zu trennen, verweilt Maotelus in Camlann. thumb|left|300px|Sorey begegnet erstmals Maotelus Sorey, der alleine zurückgeblieben ist, tötet Heldalf letztendlich und nimmt damit den Fluch der Unsterblichkeit von ihm. Die Bosheit, die einst von Mikleo auf Heldalf gewechselt hatte, wird von den Seraphim gestoppt, als sie sich mit Sorey verbinden und einen neuen Herrscher des Unheils erzeugen wollte. Sorey hat erkannt, dass das gesamte Land durch die Verbindung zu Maotelus mit Bosheit verdorben ist. Um dies zu ändern, muss Maotelus selbst geläutert werden. Bei diesem Ausmaß kann eine Läuterung jedoch Jahrtausende dauern: Eine Zeit, die Sorey als Maotelus' neuer Träger in einem traumlosen Schlaf verbringen wird, um seine Sinne von der Welt zu kappen und damit Resonanz über das Land zu legen, damit er mehr Provisoren unterhalten kann, die das Land läutern. Die Läuterung des Landes wird, angesichts des Epilogs, in dem Sorey wieder erwacht ist, gelingen. Die Zeit, die vergangen ist, ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Alternatives Ende Sollte Heldalf bezwungen werden, noch ehe die Helden in Pendrago das erste Mal eine Kräftetrennung durchgeführt haben, kennen sie diese Möglichkeit nicht und wissen zudem noch nichts Genaueres von Maotelus' Umständen. Heldalfs Tod hat daher keine Besserung gebracht. Letztendlich wird angedeutet, wie Maotelus das Siegel in Camlann bricht und damit über die Welt herfallen kann. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Zestiria wird erzählt, dass Maotelus vor etwa tausend Jahren in Katz Korner gewesen war, um es sich anzusehen. In Tales of Berseria wird dies bestätigt, da Laphicet dort mit den anderen Helden Katz Korner besuchen kann. *In Tales of Zestiria heißt es, Maotelus selbst habe das Verjüngende Elixier erschaffen. Die letzten Elixiere sind jedoch in der Obhut der Kirche. Zudem ist das Elixier Teil von Lailahs Eid, über den sie nicht reden darf. Das Verjüngende Elixier ist vermutlich das Omega-Elixier, das in einer Nebenaufgabe in Tales of Berseria von Laphicet mithilfe uralter Schriften hergestellt wird. *In Tales of Berseria wird offenbart, dass Maotelus seine Drachenform in Tales of Zestiria nicht hat, weil er hellionisierte, sondern dass sie in der Tat seine wahre Form als einer der fünf Herrscher ist. *In Tales of Zestiria erhält Maotelus keine Stimme. Sowohl in Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance als auch in Tales of Zestiria the X spricht er hingegen. In Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance will er Sorey, während dieser seine Sinne abkappt und sich von der Welt trennt, seine tausendjährige Geschichte erzählen. Charakterliste en:Maotelus Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Laphicet Kategorie:Endgegner